tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iggylord/Vampire (Chapter I: Dawnguard)
It had been a year since Lucifer Spellfair, the Imperial, master mage, thane of all holds, and The Last Dragonborn, had escaped Helgen, amnisic, with Hadvar Iron-Arm. Lucifer had gone on to save all of Nirn from Alduin, the World-Eater, destroying the dragon once and for all. He had established a truce between the Greybeards and The Blades, and even convinced the now-returned dragons of Nirn not to attack people. For the fist time, the Dovah roamed Nirn, both freely and peacefully. Songs had been written of Lucifer, ballads, legends. He was a hero to all, men, mer and beasts alike. Our hero, however, was currently lying, face down on the floor of his home, unconcious. Beside him, stood Tauriel, the Bosmeri sell-sword, and Lucifer's ex-girlfriend, who had helped him to help so many. He had met her in Riverwood, and the two soon developed a romance. Until, however, a month ago, when she cheated on him with a bartender. ---- 9: 45 AM, 19th of Last Seed, 4E 202 Breezehome, Whiterun, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim "How much this time?" Tauriel asked the Dragonborn. "What?" Asked Lucifer, regaining conciousness, and unsticking himself from the ground, "What are you doing here? I thought I dumped you?" "Lydia was worried about you." Said Tauriel, referring to one of Lucifer's housecarls, "So I'll ask again: How much skooma did you take this time?" "Oh, calm yourself," Lucifer said, still slightly dazed from the high, "Just a few bottles." Tauriel bent down, and inspected an empty bottle. "By Auri-El!" She cried, "This stuff is double distilled! If you keep taking what you're taking at the rate you are, you've got weeks left!" "Why in Oblivion do you care?" Lucifer asked, throwing a bottle to the bin, but missing completely, "I thought you were fucking that new Orc bartender at The Bannered Mare. What was his name again... Ag'ro Sharob?" "For your information," Said Tauriel, her face red, "Ag'ro and I have split up. But you're changing the subject! You've been cooped up in here for days. What you need is an adventure. Lydia's been waiting for another one for a month." "Well good for her," Lucifer sighed, throwing on his coat, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going out." "Going out?" Tauriel asked, "Where on Nirn to?" "Ysolda," Lucifer said, "I need to see a drug dealer." ---- 9:50 AM, 19th of Last Seed, 4E 202 Plains District, Whiterun, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim "You're a addict!" Tauriel shouted, running after Lucifer, "You need help!" "I'm not an addict, I'm a user." He said, followed by, "Stop for a second." "What?" Tauriel asked. "That man, speaking to Adrianne," Lucifer said, pointing to Adrianne Avenicci, the blacksmith who lived next to Breezehome. "What about him?" Tauriel asked once more. "He's wearing a hood." "And?" "It's not raining, nor is it cold." "It was raining earlier." "But it's not now. Besides, he's not from here." "So? He's just a tourist." "So why's he speaking to Adrianne?" "He's got a dagger strapped to his hip. Maybe he needs it tempered." "So then, why would he go to Adrianne?" "Because she's a blacksmith, you fucking moron." "No, as in, why Adrianne in particular? Surely, a tourist from outside the city would goto Eorlund Gray-Mane, a blacksmith famed for having the best forge, steel and value for money in Skyrim." "Maybe he just hasn't heard of Eorlund." "Do you hear yourself? Of course he's heard of Eorlund. This is why you were no help when we tracked down the butcher in Windhelm. I'm going to see what this guy's up too." "You know, when I said go on an adventue, I didn't mean, accuse the townsfolk of malicious intent while high." Tauriel's words fell on deaf ears, as Lucifer was already approaching the hooded figure. As the dragonborn got closer to the man, he began to notice a few... oddities, to say the least. Like the abnormally pale skin. Or the grotesquely shaped face. Or the glowing orangey-red eyes. Or the hand, reaching for a dagger. Lucifer was now running, but it was too late. The figure, which he now knew to be a vampire, thrust his dagger into Adrianne's neck, only for a group of seven more to reveal themselves from the crowds. Within a matter of seconds, the Planes District of the city was reduced to flying destruction spells, death-hounds growling, vampires hissing, guards shouting for reinforcements, and citizens fleeing in terror. Lucifer summoned long talons into his hands, and slashed at the face of the vampire who killed Adriane, while Tauriel ended another with a well-placed arrow. Lucifer drew his dagger, Poena, and threw it into the neck of a vampire who was feasting on the dead body of a guard. Three vampires surrounded Lucifer, all weilding longswords. Lucifer cast telekenisis on one of their swords, and used it to behead all three of them. The last vampire, dressed from head to toe in chainmail, suddenly grabbed hold of Lucifer, and flung him against the wall. "Fus ro dah!"''' '''Lucifer shouted, sending the vampire skidding across the street. As it got up, a loud clanking noise sounded out of no-where, and it fell limp on the ground. To it's left, was an Orc, sheathing a crossbow on his back. "Bloodsucking scum." The Orsimer muttered, then turning to Lucifer, "You there. You handelled yourself well against those beasts. The name's Durak, of The Dawnguard. The Dawnguard is always looking for new members to fight the growing vampire menace. What do you say?" "The Dawnguard?" Lucifer asked, "Who are they?" "We're vampire hunters," said Durak, "We search out and destroy those bloodsucking scum wherever we find them. Listen, I have to be off, or Isran will be pissed. But we've got an old fort in The Rift. I hope I'll see you there." The Orc made his way to the gate, and left. "Right then, Tauriel!" Lucifer said, "You wanted an adventure, you're getting one. Pack your bags, and get Lydia, because we've got vampires to kill!" Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Tales of Old